


I Want Her P6

by riversong_sam



Series: I Want Her [6]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: SPN RPF - Freeform, Supernatural RPF - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 22:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13600131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samWord Count: 581Parings: Jensen x ReaderWarnings:  character death mention, angstA/N: Feedback is greatly appreciated. this series only has a few more parts left <3





	I Want Her P6

The beeping of hospital machinery and a hospital smell was the first things you noticed when you came to. Opening your eyes you let them adjust to the dimly lit room. You keep your heartbeat steady as you switch the machine off and undo all the wires from the cardiac monitor off you. You then proceed to remove the IV from your arm as you look around the room. In a corner chair you spot a sleeping Jensen. How long had you been out?   
“Oh good you’re awake.” Ryan says waltzing into the room.  
“How long I been out Ry?”  
“Almost twelve hours.”  
Your eyes widen, “Jen been here the whole time?” you gesture to him in the chair.  
“Yep. From what I heard even rode in the ambulance with you. He really cares.”  
“He shouldn’t Ryan. I’m a walking target I’ll get him killed too!” you whisper yell.   
“They weren’t your fault (Y/N).”  
“Of course they were.” Your bottom lip quivers “They were my husband and son.”  
A hand on your shoulder makes you jump. Turning you see Jensen who obviously heard everything.  
“I’m so sorry for your loss.”   
You close your eyes and lean into his touch allowing him to comfort you.  
“He killed them to get to me it’s my fault.”  
“Who killed them (Y/N)?” Jensen asks lightly rubbing your back.  
“Not here people. Come lets get you both to the safe house first.” Ryan states.  
“Yea ok get the discharge papers Ry.”  
He nods and leaves.   
“Jen where are my clothes?”  
“Didn’t want to invade your space so I brought you a pair of my sweats and a T-shirt.” He gives them to you.  
“Thank you.” You smile softly despite the few tears that had escaped. Again closing your eyes as he brushes them away with his thumbs.  
“I want to help (Y/N). Please say you’ll let me.”  
“Jensen I-I-I don’t know yet. Please let’s just wait until we’re safe.”  
He pursues his lips but nods turning around allowing you a little privacy to change from the hospital gown. You do so quickly and just in time before the doctor steps in.  
“Miss (Y/L/N) glad to see you awake.”  
“Thanks doc. So where are those discharge papers?”  
“You’ve been out for quite some time. I’m leery to let you go quite yet.”  
“I understand your hesitation Doctor. I’m well aware of the risks please just get me those papers.”  
He sighs, “As you wish.” He hands them to you and you sign.  
“I hope I don’t see you back anytime soon.”  
“No guarantees but I’ll try.” You give him a tight lipped smile and walk out with Jensen.   
Once in the hall you’re both greeted by Ryan and about ten other men with guns and protective gear.  
“Let’s go get them to the safe house” Ryan orders as the three of you are walked to the parking garage under heavy guard.   
You made it to the safe house without a hitch. However it took forever as you switch cars about seven times to avoid being followed.  
Jensen groaned softly as he stretched before he carried your half asleep form into the safe house.   
“Care to tell me what’s going on?” he asks Ryan quietly.  
“There is a very disturbed man after her. Until she decides to allow you into her confidence I’m not at liberty to speak more of it. It’s her story not mine.” He gave Jensen an apologetic smile and disappeared into the other room.


End file.
